Unexpected events
by CookieHeld
Summary: Love? Dangers? What's going on in Southside Reef ? Find out what happens to Lenny and his friends after the Movie! Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1 - preparations

**Hey people.**

**This my first fanfiction here so please do not be too mean. :)  
My English is not the best because I'm from Germany, but I hope you can read it anyway.**

**Have Fun**

* * *

It was a cold Wednesday evening on the reef. It's three weeks now since Lenny and his father are reunited. Lenny now owns half of the business but his father does as good as everything while Lenny still works in the Whalewash with his friends Angie and Oscar.

Lino sat in his office while he thought about himself and how he managed to be such a bad father all these years... but that was the past. He and Lenny now had a better father son relationship than ever. He turned around in his chair and looked out of the Window. After he stared in the stormy evening for about 6 seconds Luca came in his Office.

"Hey Boss" He said.

"Oh- hey Luca" "Did u gave Giuseppe those papers?" Lino asked.

"He got all of´em" Luca replied as he swam in the direction of his piano.

"Fine" Lino said.

After Lino turned his attention back to the window He smiled as he saw Lenny on his way home frome the Wash.

´_There he is_´ Lino thought.

Lino was in an unbelievably good mood since he got his son back everyone noticed.

* * *

Lenny swam through the entrance of the ship. He was on his way to his room as he was stopped by Giuseppe.

"Hey Len, how was work today?" Giuseppe asked tapping Lenny on his shoulder.

"Oh hey Giuseppe. It was ... uh.. like always." Lenny said with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing new?" As Giuseppe noticed Lenny´s expression.

"Nope,...oh if you execuse me, i need to see Pop".

"No proplem. See ya´ later len." Giuseppe shouted after lenny.

"Yep" Lenny said and turned towards his room.

Lenny went into his room to hang up his work belt. After he cleaned himself from the rest dirt on his skin from work, he went to his father´s Office.

´_I hope pop does not mind I'm missing one day_.´ Lenny thought.

* * *

When he arrived at his father's office, he was greeted by luca, who was listening to his record player.

"Hey Lenny"

"Hey Luca,you know where pop is?" Lenny asked as he noticed Lino was not in the room.

"He should be here in 5 minutes,He just went to grab some fresh air"

5 Minutes later Lino was back and saw Lenny waiting at the bar.

"Hey Son" "How was work?" Lino asked while hugging Lenny.

"Hey Pop" Work was Okay,u know i love my job" Lenny said and smiled at Lino

"Of course" Lino replied while smiling back to his son.

After a moment of silence Lenny remembered what he wanted to ask his father.

"Ohh.. hey Pop i know u have much to do at the moment and i know i schould help you more in the business,but would it bother you if I'm not here next Friday?" Lenny asked while he smiled adorable at his father

"It´s alright Son, you cant do 2 jobs at the same time, but what are you planning to do on this Friday?" Lino asked.

"ow, sry pop I completely forgot to tell you that oscar´s birthday is this friday so we want to throw a surprise party at Club Oscar"

"So I see that you're probably more excited than Oscar himself" Lino said while he was smiling at Lenny who was currently squeaking on the bar stool with a grin on his face.

"Dont worry about your paperwork, i´ll do it for you so you can throw the party for your friend" Lino said.

"Thanks Pop! I owe you one" Lenny hugged Lino excited and swam out of his fathers Office.

* * *

**Hey, like I said is my english not very good.**  
**But I hope it's not too bad.**

**Oh and I'm sorry that this chapter is not extremely long, but the next one is longer and probably more exciting ... i promise.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Good Morning

**Hey Guys, Im Back!**

**Here is Chapter 2- Have Fun**

**Chapter 3 should be Up Soon. Pls Review  
**

**:D**

* * *

It was a sunny beautiful Thursday morning and the storm from yesterday had completely disappeared. Everyone on the ship was still asleep as the first sunshine was shining through lennys window causing him to wake up. As he was awake he slowly began to swim towards the Kitchen to get a kelp Shake. He was careful not to wake up his father who had his room next to the kitchen. Lenny was no morning shark but hell, Lino was known for his suddenly changing mood so everybody made sure not to wake him up so early in the morning. Slowly all the other sharks were awake. Lenny got a kelpshake and was about to swim to the balcony. He sat down on one of the chairs and started to slurp his shake.

´I wonder when angie gets here.´ He thought as he heard Linos voice behind him.

"Hey Lenny" Lino said while swimming next to Lenny now.

"Ohh!whaa..." Lenny jumped from his seat nearly about to drop his Shake.

".. Morning Pop, u almost gave me a heart attack!" He said and sat down on his chair.

"oh, im sorry Lenny" Lino quitly laughing.

"It´s Ok Pop, but hey ... why are you even up yet?" Lenny wondering why his "not morning Shark" Father was awake so early.

"I think I drank too much coffee yesterday not to fall asleep at my desk" Lino sighed

Lino got a chair and sat down next to Lenny.

* * *

On the other side of the Reef Angie was about to get ready to pick lenny up.

"Oscar? Im going to drink coffee with some of my friends" She lied

"Allright Ang, se ya´later babe" Oscar answered while still half asleep on his bed.

"Good thing he is so lazy" Angie thought rolling her eyes and hard tryed not to giggle.

"Im back later honey!" She added and closed the door behind her.

After a 20 minute swim was Linos ship already in sight. She was able to see lenny waiting at the entrance. 10 Secunden later she was standing next to lenny.

"Good morning Lenny" She greeted him.

"Hey Angie" Lenny said while Hugging Angie.

"Lenny , i.. i cant breath.." was all angie was able to say exhausted.

"Oh.. im sorry!" Lenny chuckled.

"Nervermind Len, are you ready to go?" She smiled.

"Sure" Lenny said.

* * *

Both swam to the Whale Wash to speak with Sykes. They arrived there just a moment later.

"ill´ go and ask him if he got everything arranged" Angie said while she swam into Sykes Office.

"Good Morning, Angie" Sykes said as he saw her swimming towards his desk.

"Hey Sykes,whats going on, did u got everything arranged ?" She asked.

"Everything is allright, i informed all about it." Syked nodded.

"Good, we decorated everthing tomorrow morning" Angie said relieft.

"Yep" Syked stood up to put some papers in the bin.

"Allright, Me and Lenny are now buying the presents for Oscar"

She swam out of his Office next to Lenny.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Lenny asked

"It´s all fine, we can go and buy the presents now" Angie smiled at Lenny

"Yay!" Lenny jumped excited.

* * *

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**

**See ya**


	3. Chapter 3 - Lava Lamps

**Hey!**

**Here´s Chapter 3!**

**Things are going to start now.**

**Have Fun :D**

* * *

Lenny and Angie had just arrived in the reef center as Lenny remembered that he had no idea what to buy for Oscar. Angie already knew what she wanted to buy Oscar, a great new chair for his Office at the Whalewash, Oscar had always complained about his old one.

"Angie I have no idea What am I supposed to buy Oscar!" Lenny clearly nervous.

"Calm down, we will find something he likes." Angie trying to calm Lenny down.

"I hope you're right, oscar will hate me otherwise." Lenny more quiet but still not relaxed.

"Oh Lenny, you're his best friend and it will not change because of a present." Angie cuddle´t Lenny on the nose.

"ok..ok...You're right, but what should I buy him?" Said Lenny

"hm .. I know. I will go and buy the chair while you wait here. After that we find something that you can give Oscar, okay?" Angie smiled.

"Ok, but promise me that you hurry up so we still have enough time to find something."

"I promise, we still have the whole day. Ok, I'll be right back." Angie answered.

"Ok, I'll wait here." Lenny sighted

"Fine,im right back" Angie swam into one of the Shops.

* * *

Lenny decided to get a drink while Angie looks after her present. After he had brought a shake, he swam through the reef while looking at one of the many giant Tv´s hanging on the buildings. There just ran an advertisement about lava lamps, lenny knew that Oscar loves them. He paid no attention to where he was swimming and just a few seconds later, he bumped into something.

"Oww!" he yelled painful.

"Oh.. man, that will leave a bump!" Said a strange soulful voice.

Lenny looked who he bumped into and could not believe his eyes. It was a female shark, plus the most beautiful he had ever seen (Of course he had seen almost none except his mother, but still). She had dark green eyes, skin a bit brighter than Lenny's and a voice just like an Angel.

"Oh no! I'm sorry. I was not paying attention." Lenny gulped nervously.

"Oh, all right. I also have not been paying attention." The Sharkess giggled

Lenny did not know what to say, the only thing he could think of was:

"...Ehm .. w-whats your Name?" He said rubbing his neck.

"Lilly" She said while trying not to laugh about how nervous Lenny was asking this.

"Thats a.. eh . .nice Name" He managed to say.

"I know, hihi. But what about you?"

"oh, my name is Lenny"

For a minute they swam just there and did not say a word at each other.

"Oww no! Im sorry Lenny but i have to leave now or I miss the movie" She said rapidly.

"No proplem, se ya later." He said as Lilly swam away.

Lilly was almost out of sight when he remembered that he did not know where she came from.

"Hey ..Lilly!" He shouted after her.

He was lucky that she could still hear him so far away.

"What´s wrong Lenny?" She asked and turned in Lenny´s direction.

"I do not know where you live" He hoped that she would give him her number or adress.

"Reef Street 19" She said with a smile and swam away.

After a while lenny was able to only see a small black dot in the distance.

_´He is Cute´_ Lilly thought with a smile on her face.

* * *

After 5 minutes Lenny remembered that he should wait at the Shop where Angie was buying the present. When he got there Angie was allready looking for him.

"Hey Angie, I am here." Lenny swam to Angie which already had the present.

"Oh, there you are" She said wondering where Lenny was.

"I searched for you" she added.

"Sorry , i just bumped into someone while drinking my shake over there" Lenny pointed to the Shake Shop.

"And who was that?" Angie surprised.

"Ah..just another Shark, but that is another story. The point is i finally know what i can buy Oscar" Lenny said embarrassed. Angie was curious who the shark was , but saw Lenny was embarrassed and asked no more about this "Shark".

"Really? what are going to buy Oscar?" She asked while she tried to take the big box the chair was in.

"I had thought of a lava lamp." Lenny said an noticed Angie was too small to carry the big box.

"oh, Oscar LOVES Lava lamp´s. Thats a great Idea!"

"Yea but before we are going to buy one, let me carry the Box." Lenny smiled.

"oaww..Thank you Lenny, you´re so adorable" Angie said happy and gave lenny the big box.

* * *

**Hope u had fun!**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Surprises

**And here is Chapter 4!**

**Pls. Review and ****Have Fun**

* * *

It was Friday! Oscar had finally birthday. Sykes had Oscar been released from work, so that everything could be prepared in the wash without having to worry that oscar will notice something. Angie, Lenny and Sykes met in the wash to start organize everything.

"Lenny since you are the biggest of us can you start to decorate?" Angie while she took the decoration out of large box.

"Sure" Lenny ready to help

"Sykes,did you told all about later?"

"Offcurse" Sykes answered.

So they have started to prepare everything. After about 3 hours everything was ready for later.

"phuuu." Said Sykes tired.

"Angie, im done here" Lenny said as exhausted as Sykes.

"Ok, i just finished all the Drinks and snacks, i guess we are done now" Angie while putting down plates with snacks on of the tables.

"Finally" all 3 of them with a sigh of relief.

"Oscar will love it" Lenny said exited.

"If not I will freak out" Angie with a sarcastic grinn.

The wash looked amazing. Everything was nicely decorated. Lenny and Sykes sat at the entrance, waiting for Angie which was on the phone. After 5 minutes she came back.

"Ok, the band will be here at 8." She said.

"wait, you got a Band playing here today?" Lenny suprised.

"Yes, yesterday in the shop I've seen their poster and I thought that would be perfect suprise for the club today."

Lenny did not know it, but he would see someone again later on that evening.

* * *

Club oscar was already nearly full of friends. It was 7 and the three friends wanted to pick up oscar and show him the party. He did not had to work that day and Angie had said that she goes to visit her mother and Lenny is sick, So Oscar was at home alone all day. Angie knocked on the door, a disappointed oscar opened.

"Hey babe" Oscar said upset because he thought they had forgotten his birthday.

"Oscar we need you help at the wash" Angie said trying not to laugh.

´They forgot about my birthday and now they need my help .. pff.´ Oscar thought angrily.

"Fine,im comin" He said.

By the time they got to the wash Oscar had not said a word. It was already dark when they arrived there.

"Hey, why are the lights off?" Said oscar doubtful.

"Wait here, i pull them on" Angie said while Oscar stood at the dark entrance with Lenny and Sykes. Lenny tried to hide his smile.

* * *

*Booooof* Angie turned the lights on. Oscars mood changed immediately and he did not know what to say. He could not believe what he saw, the entire club was full and everyone started to sing Happy brithay. Oscar had a huge grin on the face as everyone finished singing.

"Angie,Lenny Sykes, i dont know what to say.."

"Did you really think I would forget your birthday honey?"

"I love you" Oscar said

"I love you even more" Angie replied.

They kissed for about 10 secons.

"HAPPY BIRTHAY!" Lenny interrupted with a huge hug.

"Ah.. Len..pls it it hurts." Both Angie and Oscar said.

"Sorry man," Lenny said with a smile on his face.

"Lenny your the best friend ever man, thank you!" Oscar

"Np Bro" Lenny said with a sheepishly smile.

* * *

After oscar got his gifts, everybody were celebrating for a while. A moment later, Sykes went to the micro to make an announcement. "People, are you ready for some live entertainment?" Everyone shoutet yea. "Ok, here is the Shark band Black Diamond!" The band took place on the stage. One Drummer, one Guitar player but the Singer was missing.

´_Ah Shark band huh?_´ Lenny thought curious.

Then the singer swam to the stage. Lenny could not believe his eyes. The singer was Lilly! The Sharkess Lenny bumped into yesterday. Lenny was stunned. He just stood there with his mouth wide open. Angie and Oscar noticed the facial expression on their friend´s face.

"Lenny,whats wrong?" Oscar swam over to lenny.

"I know her" Lenny pointed to Lilly who was about to get ready for the song.

Oscar noticed that Lenny was not able to get his eyes from her.

"Oh. oh oh.. Casanova!" Oscar said amused.

"no no no no- She probably does not even recognize me" Lenny nervously rubbing his neck.

Lilly was about to sing when she noticed him staring at her.

´_is that **Lenny?**_´ She thought and was not able to hold her smile back.

* * *

**See you in Chapter 5 (i hope) :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Conversations

**Hey guys,**

**Here is Chapter 5 - i know it´s short , but the next one will be big ( i promise)**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Lilly began to sing and everyone was celebrating, except Lenny. He just stood there, eyes on Lilly focused. Lilly began to sing more and more passionately. Slowly she came to the end, for Lenny it felt like an eternity.

"Lenny , are you ok ?" Oscar interrupted his stare.

"oh, I'm feeling well, but I've never heard something as beautiful like her singing"

"Hm.. yea, She did well" Said oscar who exactly knew what was going on.

"Well?!.. She was awsome!" Lenny Cheered.

Oscar laughed and smiled to Lenny.

"Go, swimm over to her."

"What?" Lenny nervous

"Cmon Len, she looked over here like a million times" motivating Lenny who was hiding behind a wall now.

Lenny glanced at Lilly with a tiny grin on his face.

"b-but what schould i say?"

"Lenny, did you like her singing?" Oscar rolling his eyes.

"Sure, she was great!" Lenny said, almost shouting.

"Then go and tell her" Oscar pushing Lenny in Lilly´s direction. She sat on the edge of the stage platform drinkin a shake.

´_Stupid Oscar! What was he supposed to do now_´ Lenny gulped while he slowly swam to her.

Lilly noticed Lenny approach nervous.

"Hey Lenny"

´Oh no! She sure says I should go´ Lenny thought panicked.

"Lenny come here" She noticed how unsure Lenny was and laughed to calm him down.

"Really? You mean REALLY?" He did not believe it, he thought she sends him away.

"Yea, come here now" Lilly smiled.

Lenny sat down next to Lilly. A while they both said nothing, but then Lenny interrupted the silence.

"You can sing unbelievably" He managed to say.

"ow, Thank you" She said sheepishly.

She saw in Lenny´s innocent emerald green eyes.

´_wow_´ She thought.

Lenny noticed this, and looked back in her lovely dark green eyes.

´_wow_´ he thought.

It felt as if the two have known each other for years, for 10 seconds they thought they were alone at the party. Oscar turned around to Lenny and was able to see how both Sharks where looking at each other..

´_Look at that_´ He thought.

"Angie, come over here you need to see this" He said.

"Ok im here, what do you want me to see?" Angie curious.

Oscar pointed at the two Sharks who seemed to had a lot fun together.

"Lenny and a girl? I must have drank too much" She said and could not believe what she saw.

Normally girls where avoiding him because he is son of the Don and on top of that a soft vegetarian. But Lilly was sure not like the other Sharks out there.

"I bet 10 shells that the two will be a couple soon" Oscar said.

Angie did not reply , she was still not able to belive what she saw. It looked as if the two had a lot of fun, as they were laughing.

* * *

1 hour later the most welcomed guests were gone, Oscar and Angie were already gone too.

"Lenny, I had a great evening" She said smiling at him.

"Me too, .. Lilly,thank you" Lenny answered.

"Thank me? For what?" She asked curious.

"All the fun today, I have not laughed like that for ages"

"ohh, if that´s the case i need to thank you too" She laughed.

"Lilly, can i see you tomorrow?" Lenny asked with all his hope that she would say yes.

"Meet me here at 10 pm Lenny" Lilly smiled and startet to swam away slowly.

"Good Night" Lenny said in a calm sound.

"Good Night Lenny, see you tomorrow. " She smiled playful.

Lenny looked how she swam away, till she disappeard on the horizon.

* * *

**Stay tuned for Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Kelp and Poker

**Here is Chapter 6 for you guys! Sorry it took so long, but i had birthday and some other stuff. :D**

**The next chapter will come faster, i promise.**

**Have Fun!**

* * *

Everything was peaceful on Linos liner, it seemed to be an almost perfect morning. Most sharks were in the hall to have breakfast or to play a little poker, Except one- Lenny.

"OH NO, no no no!" Lenny yelled in hectic and was rushing through the entire ship.

Giuseppe and a bunch of other sharks noticed that and wondered what had gotten into lenny.

"Wow,someone needs to relax" Shark.

"Seems like he is late somewere" Shark 2.

"C'mon, let's continue our game guys." Giuseppe

Lenny had a reason to be in such a hurry, it was shortly before 10 am. This time around, Lilly wanted to meet him at the Whalewash. Lenny was about to get out the door, when he met someone. He had just collided with his father lino, who looked at him in surprise.

"Lenny, what's wrong?" Said lino helping lenny get up.

"Im going to be late!" lenny said, annoyed with himself.

"Late? Where?" Lino with a curious face.

"I going to meet with somebody" Lenny said eagerly while rubbing his now hurting head.

Lenny wanted to go as fast as possible, but his father stood in front of the door.

"Lenny, who is this somebody?"

"It´s a Sharkess i met the other day." Lenny said hoping his Father would let him pass.

"A Sharkess? I never saw one here before." Lino was surprised, he had never seen any other Sharkess except his wife in the South Side Reef.

"Yea, i was just as suprised like you." Lenny said nervously.

Lino swamm away from the door, to let his son pass.

"Allright, have fun pup." Lino smiled at his disappearing son.

"See ya´ later pop" Lenny shouted.

* * *

On the other side of the reef, another Shark already waited excited. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, wazzup. You're that singer from yesterday right?" Oscar swam over to Lilly.

"yep, exactly" Lilly said searching for any sign of Lenny.

"Hmm. Looks like you're waiting for someone" Oscar thought about yesterday.

Suddenly he remembered that Lenny and Lilly had a lot of fun together the last evening.

"Let me guess, you're waiting for Lenny right?" Oscar grinned and swam over to his office.

Before Lilly could answer he said:

"Im sure our big veggie boy is here soon, dont worry"

"You're probably right" She spoke and grinned back to Oscar who was currently swimming next to his Office door.

"How do you know each other actually?" Lilly asked curious.

"Phuu, man. That's a long story. I dont think you would be interested in hearing that."

"I'm sure i will love it , please tell me how you met Lenny!"

Oscar did not wanted to say anything, but as he looked over to Lilly he was able to see her sweet pup eyes. Oscar took a deep breath.

"Ok, i will tell you man." Oscar took a seat next to Lilly.

Just before he could begin to talk he was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Hey Oscar" Lenny said exhausted from all the swimming.

Both looked in Lenny´s direction.

"Lenny, there you are. I thought you would not come" Lilly spoke relieved.

"Sorry im late. I totally overslept" Lenny swam over to Lilly with a small smile on his face.

Oscar noticed that the two sharks wanted to be alone probably.

"Oh Man, i need to go. Sykes is waitin for me, see ya later Len... Oh,and Lilly? I tell you the other time." Oscar said grinning at them.

"Alright Oscar ,till later" Lenny answered and looked how Oscar disappeared behind the Whalewash.

Several minutes both said nothing,just looking at the other.

´_Cmon Lenny, say something! But what?_´ Lenny thought.

Lilly felt the same way.

´_This is getting embarrassing, say something to him_´ She thought too, and noticed that she not even know where lenny works.

"Hey Lenny, why dont you show me where you work?"

"Oh, sure. Just over here" Lenny pointed to the Whalewash.

Lenny expected Lilly to break out in laughter,But to his surprise she did not. She looked rather surprised that the Son of a Don would work at a Whalewash.

"Here? You mean at the Whalewash?" She grinned wide.

"Yep but wait, you dont think it´s its Stupid ?" Lenny was amazed.

"Stupid? Why should think that?" Lilly looked at Lenny with wide eyes.

"Because most fish think it is."

"I think it´s nice. " She said.

"Lilly, you are the coolest person I know (dont tell Oscar)... Oh Hey, why dont we eat something? I did not had breakfast yet" Lenny smiled at her.

"Sure, why not."

"Ok, let's get to my father´s Liner. The restaurant there is great. At least since I convinced all there to offer kelp too " Lenny grabbed Lilly´s fin and both started to swim towards the Liner.

* * *

After 10 minutes the two Sharks arrived at Lenny´s Home and His Fathers Liner.

"Here we are." Lenny stopped at the door.

"Wow,it's great!... And huge!" Lilly looked amazed at the gigantic liner.

"Yep, best you stay with me so that you do not get lost." Lenny grabbed Lilly´s fin again and both began to swim inside. Both swam through long corridors before they were stopped by someone,it was Lino.

"Lenny, dont you want to introduce me to our guest?" Lino looked at the shark next to his son.

"Oh.. uh. Sure pop. This is Lilly, the Shark i told you about this morning." Lenny rubbing his head nervously.

"Lilly, a beautiful name. Im Lino, the Don here. Unfortunately I have to go again. Lenny until later." Lino gave Lenny an amused look.

"Yea, see you later pop. "

Lino disappeared into his office.

"So, this was my pop."

"Seems to be a nice guy" Lilly grinning.

"yea...oh. Lets get our dinner."

Both were swimming towards the Dinner hall.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Wait for Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Incidents

**Hey guys,**

**Here is Chapter 7! This Chapter is way more emotional than the Other ones , i hope you like it.**

**Have Fun.**

* * *

It was already late in the evening and a few days after Lenny and Lilly had eaten something together at Lino and Lenny´s ship, the two talked and had a lot of fun that day. Lenny had not seen her or Oscar and Angie since then because he had a lot stuff to do and Lilly had to play with her band.

"Lenny" shouted a well known voice, it was Lino.

"On my way Pop." Lenny came out of his room and went to his father´s office.

On the way he met Giuseppe who was speaking with another Shark.

"I tell you, the boss is not Happy!" Giuseppe whispered turning his back to Lenny.

Lenny noticed that something was wrong

"Hey what's up guys." He asked curiously looking at both.

"Oh, nothing. Everything's fine." Giuseppe muttered.

Lenny still did not know what was going on, but he did not wanted to let his Father wait for him so he went to his Office.

"Hey Pop, what´s up?"

"Oh Lenny,there are you. Please close the door behind you." Lino said in a deep voice.

"What´s wrong?" Lenny wanted to finally know what was going on.

"The Walewash" He said.

"Pop,what´s wrong?" Lenny was more attentive.

"Lenny, do you remember how I told you And Frankie about the Dolphin Mob from the Northreef?"

"Yes, you always were talking about of how much trouble they were making you." Lenny closed the door.

"They attacked the Walewash" Lino swam to his son.

"WHAT ?!, Is everyone OK ?!" Lenny yelled with wide eyes.

"They did not hurt anybody except one, the manager."

Lenny exactly knew what Lino was trying to say.

"Oh my God! Where is Oscar?" Lenny with a concerned face.

"Lenny, .. They tortured him. He was found unconscious just a few hundred meters from here."

Lenny dropped speechless on one of the seats. He could not believe what his father just told him.

"He immediately was taken to hospital. He has many broken bones, and scuffs." Lino said to his shocked son.

"I need to go, sorry pa!" Lenny said rushing out of the Liner.

* * *

On his way out, everybody was looking at him. He swam as fast as never before. His friend was seriously injured, he had to see Oscar immediately.

´_Oscar, hold on. I'm coming!_´ He thought panicking.

Short time later he arrived at the Hospital. He swam to the information desk.

"I need to see my friend, Oscar!"

Once he knew the room number he quickly swam to the Room oscar was in. Lenny stopped short before the door and took a deep breath. As he came in he already saw angie sitting next to Oscar.

He swam over to Oscar who was Laying on on of the Beds. He looked anything but good, but at least he was awake.

"Oscar!" He said.

"Oh..Hey Len man." Oscar muttered.

"Hey" Lenny spoke to him.

Angie looked over to him.

"Hey Angie,... how are you Oscar?" Lenny swam over to both.

"How do I feel? I feel like pudding."

"At least you still have your sense of humor" Angie hugged him.

"Ouchhh!" Oscar yelled.

"Oh, im Sorry honey!" Angie smiled

"The Doc said i will be alright , i just need to stay in bed for a few weeks."

"phu.." Lenny was incredibly relieved to hear that.

"But Oscar, what Happend? Pop told me you got attacked by Dolphins."

"Yea, i was just about to close the Wash when those Dolphins showed up man."

"What did they want from you?" Angie asked.

"Actually, they wanted nothing from me. They were searching for you" Oscar looking up at Lenny.

"Me? But why did they tortured you" Lenny was confused.

"Well, they wanted to know where you was. As I told them I do not know where you was they started attacking me man."

"Oh gee, what do they want from me? What am i supposed to do now? I better talk to Pop when i get home." Lenny was getting nervous.

* * *

Short time later Lenny was on the way back. He was afraid of what the Dolphines want from him,but at the same time he felt guilty that Oscar was attacked.

´_Man, what do they want to me? I've never done something wrong, and pop had nothing to do with them for a long time._´

Lenny was on the wasteland,it was late, and in the distance he could already see the lights of Linos liner. He stopped and sat down on one of the rocks,he needed to think alone about all that. After some time his look catched an Objekt in the distance .It was not just any object, it was an anchor,the Anchor that had Killed Frankie... A tear ran down Lenny's face. He slowly swam towards the Anchor. He put a fin on it, more tears began to flow down his face. Lenny could not hold back any longer and began to cry.

´_Frankie, what would you do?_´

´_I wish you were here now._´

Frankie is now dead for 3 weeks, and Lenny misses him much. Even if he was a Jerk to Lenny most of the time, when it came hard to hard Lenny could always count on him. Lenny wiped the tears from his face. He was about to go when suddenly ..

"Lenny, are you ok ?"

Lenny looked around, it was Lino.

"Pop,what are you doing here?" Lenny trying to hide his Tears.

Lino noticed that and saw a tear running down his sons´s face.

"That does not matter now, what's wrong son?" Lino came closer.

Lenny said nothing, he just looked at the spot he saw Frankie the last time and sniffed. Lino noticed the anchor next to his son, his face became sad now too. He immediately knew why Lenny cried and put a fin on Lenny´s shoulder.

"I miss him too.." Lino said in a deep voice.

Without saying a word Lenny hugged his father.

"It was not your fault Lenny. And Cmon, Lets get home. It´s getting cold here."

"Ok." Lenny nodded.

* * *

As they Arrived the Ship,Lenny stopped in the Dinner hall.

"Lenny, what´s wrong?" Lino asked.

"Pop, there´s something i need to to tell you about those Dolphins."

"I am listening son." Lino swam over to Lenny.

"They wanted nothing from Oscar, they wanted me." Lenny explained.

"What?" Linos face became more serious.

"They wanted to know where I live, but Oscar didn´t told them, so they Attacked him."

"Lenny, do not worry. I'll handle this." Lino said trying to not explode in anger that somebody wants to hurt his son.

"Ok pop. Im in my Office if you need me" Lenny said (yes,he has an Office now).

"See ya´later son." Lino nodded.

Linos face became as serious as never before. He waved to Giuseppe, who came over to him.

"Yes boss?" He asked curious.

"From now on you will not leave Lenny out of sight, capiche? I want him to be guarded from morning to night. If anything happens to him ... "

"No proplem Boss. Me and our best boys will make sure nobody comes close to him."

"I hope so."

Lino swam in his office, thinking. He had already lost Frankie, He could not live with it if anything would happen to Lenny too.

* * *

Lenny sat in his office,he did not know what to do at this time of day yet. Suddenly, he took out his cell phone and dialed Lilly.

"Oh .. Hey Lilly."

"Lenny" said Lilly happy to hear Lenny

"I'm sorry that I call just now, but I had a lot to do."

"Ah,no proplem" She said.

"Do you wanna meet tomorrow?" Lenny asked while looking out the Window.

"Sure, i´ll be at your home at 11, ok ?"

"Awsome!" Lenny was more than happy to see her again.

"Ok Lenny I'm really tired, i see you tomorrow."

"Sweet dream´s" Lenny rubbing his neck like allways.

"Oh, i will, Hihi." She giggled.

Lenny put his cell phone on the table and swam to the bar to get a Kelpshake.

* * *

**Like everytime, Stay tuned for the next Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Finally

**Here is Chapter 8 !**

**Enjoy it!**

**BTW - If you like my Story please Review. More Reviews = Better Story :D**

**but now , Enjoy it.**

* * *

Lino and Lenny sat at the breakfast table in the dinnerhall, today Lenny wanted to meet with Lilly. But he once had overslept again, so he had to hurry.

"Lenny, don't you want to eat something?" Lino looked at Lenny's plate wich was still full of kelp.

"No, thanks pop. I have to go now" Lenny stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lino asked.

"I meet with Lilly, and im once again too late." Lenny answered.

"Oh, the nice lady from recently?" Lino said with a smirk.

"Yep. She´s probably already waiting outside, See you later pop."

"Ciao Lenny."

Lino looked how Lenny swam out the Restaurant. Lenny did not knew Lino told his boys to watch over Him. Lenny went to the entrance of the Ship where Lilly was waiting for him.

* * *

"There you are, I thought you were still sleeping." She Chuckled.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Pop wanted to know where I was going. And yes, until just now I actually slept, I´m not a morning Shark i guess." Lenny said hugging her and giving her a sympathic smile.

"Oh forget about it. Ok, what are we going to do today?" Lilly asked.

"How about we visit Oscar? The Hospital is not far from here." He suggested.

"Wait,did you say Hospital?" Lilly thought she had misheard something.

"Oh..yea. That's a long story." Lenny said.

"Ok, you can tell me while we get there." Lilly added.

"Allright,let´s go." Lenny said.

The two had not noticed anything but they have been observed by 3 Sharks, One of them was giuseppe.

"Who was that?" A Shark asked.

"How should I know?" Giuseppe answered annoyed.

"We should better tell boss" Another Shark said.

"Exactly, which you will do." Giuseppe said.

"Why me?" The Shark said.

"Cause Me and Lorenzo have to stay here and take care of Lenny." Giuseppe said.

"Allright,allright. I´ll go and tell him." he sighed

* * *

Meanwhile, Lino was sitting in his office, Luca was also there too.

"Luca, what do the Dolphins want from lenny?" Lino said.

"I dont know boss, maybe they want to take revenge on you." Luca said while reading some papers.

"Revenge? I had nothing to do with them for at least 10 years."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lino said in a Calm voice.

It was Leonardo who should tell Lino about Lilly.

"Boss, i got some news." Leonardo swam to Lino´s desk.

"Spit it out then." Lino said.

"It's about lenny. He hangs around with some girl."

"A girl? ...Wait, does she have green eyes?" Lino asked

"Uh.. yes." Leonardo answered.

"Well then it's okay" Lino said more calm now.

"Ok, ehh Boss?" Leonardo asked confused.

"Yes, it´s ok. Lenny knows this girl for a few days now. Her name is Lilly and she is not dangerous."

"Ok, boss. If you say so." Leonardo said.

"Thank you for the information. You can swim back to Giuseppe now. I still want Lenny to be Guarded."

Leonardo swam out of the room.

* * *

Lenny and Lilly were on the way to the hospital.

"So, tell me what happened." Lilly said.

"Ok. It happened yesterday. For some reason a Dolphin Mob from an other Reef were here searching for me."

"Why should they search for you? You're the friendliest shark I know" Lilly said.

"I asked that myself allready." Lenny said.

"hm.. " Lilly said. "Tell me more."

"Well, after they had not found me they were looking at the Whalewash, Somehow they knew that Oscar is my friend. They tortured him to find out where I live, but Oscar didn´t told them."

"What the hell...is he Okay?!" Lilly asked quickly.

"Yea, but he need´s to stay in bed for a few weeks." He said.

Both Sharks headed for the Hospital.

Oscar was laying in his bed bored, with the remote Control in his fin.

"Oh man, today is only garbage in the Tv. " He said to Himself.

Suddenly the door opened, and two shark swam in.

"Len man, Nice to see ya." Oscar said relieved someone visited him.

"Ah im Good, but how are you? Lenny said.

"Apart from the fact this bed is total trash, im okay man." Oscar said trying to get his bed comfortable.

Oscar still had not noticed that Lenny had brought someone with him.

"Hey Oscar." Said a female voice.

´_Huh..?_´ Oscar Looked around.

Lilly came from behind Lenny.

"Lilly, how are you girl?" Oscar said suprised.

"Im good Thanks, but you dont look so good." Lilly said.

"Oh, just a few scratches. Nothing for a man like me" Oscar said posing.

Lenny rolled his eyes.

"uh, can someone tell me where the toilet is?" She said.

"Yea, it´s just around the Corner." Oscar explained

"Thank you, i´ll be right back Lenny" She said rushing off.

After some Seconds of Silence Oscar spoke.

"So,What's going on between you?" Oscar said with an amused grinn.

"What do you mean?" Lenny asked.

"Dude, you cant get your eyes off her." Oscar said.

"Wha.. what? That´s not true." Lenny spoke embarrased.

"haha, you are such a Cassanova." Oscar said even more amused.

"Stop it.." Lenny spoke getting

"Ah,cmon loverboy. Im just jokin´ with you." Oscar said.

"Hey, im back. What are you guys talkin´ about? " Lilly swam into the Room.

Lenny gave Oscar an -I kill you look.

"Uh, nothing special." Oscar said noticing Lenny´s look.

* * *

The three were talking for a while. Meanwhile, Giuseppe ,Leonardo and Lorenzo were waiting outside. After some time ,Lilly and Lenny came out again. Lenny saw Giuseppe and the other immediately.

"Giuseppe,what are you guys doing here?" Lenny asked?

"Uh.. Lino told us we should take care of you." Giuseppe said.

"Take care of me?" Lenny said.

"Yea, after the events of the last days he want´s you to be protected" Giuseppe answered.

"Well it´s nice of you, but i dont need any guards." Lenny said.

"Your father told us to not leave you out of sight." Giuseppe said.

"You can tell my father i dont need any babysitters,ok?" Lenny said.

"But your fath..." Giuseppe was trying to say.

"Im the Next Don, and i said i dont need an Babysitter, allright?" Lenny interrupted him.

"Allright,Boss" Giuseppe said.

"Dont call me Boss, please." Lenny said.

"Ok,..Lenny" Giuseppe said.

Giuseppe, Lorenzo and Leonardo went back to the Titanic.

"Who were those guys?" Lilly asked.

"Uh, some of my Pop´s Boys and actually my ´´friends´´. They are nice, I know them Since i´m Born"

"Well, they did not look very nice." Lilly said.

"Ah,it´s just because pop told them to watch me cause of those dolphins. He just wants to protect me." Lenny added. "Frankie always hung around with them."

"Frankie?" Lilly asked.

Lenny's mood suddenly changed.

"My brother." Lenny said.

"You have an Brother? Why did i never see him" Lilly asked and noticed Lenny sad look.

"Frankie, frankie is..." Lenny paused and sat down.

"Lenny? are you ok ?" Lilly asked.

A Moment of Silence

"My brother is dead" Lenny said.

"Lenny.." She swam next to Lenny and took him his fin.

"I miss him" He said.

"Im so sorry Lenny." Lilly said.

"It´s ok. Sometimes i just.." Lenny said.

"... Hey,cmon. Lets eat something,How about Ice cream?" She Said.

"I could really use a good Ice now." He smiled.

"Cmon,let´s go then." Lilly said.

* * *

Both were holding Fins while swiming through the Reef. The ice was able to change Lenny's mood quickly. Both sat with big ice waffles outside the cafe and talked for a while.

"Hey, how about you come with me tomorrow? I could show you how to play guitar" Lilly asked.

"Sounds great!" Lenny said happy like a little kid.

"Allright" Lilly said smiling at Lenny.

* * *

A few hours later they were both sitting on the edge of the reef, from there you could see the whole reef. It was already dark, from the distance you could see how The Reef lit up The water.

"woooow" Lilly said stunned by all the Lights.

"Yea, it looks fantastic." Lenny said.

Lenny took Lilly´s fin.

"Lilly, It was a great day with you." He looked up in her eyes.

"No, it was not... It was beautiful" Lilly said looking back in Lennys eyes.

The two said nothing, till..

"Lilly, i..i uh" Lenny stuttered.

"I love you!" Lilly interrupted him.

Lenny smiled at her. Both came near each other and...Finally.

**They kissed.**

Both looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you too" Lenny said.

´_wow_´ Lenny thought.

* * *

**Hope u Had Fun.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Plans

**Here is Chapter 9 !**

**Im sorry it´s not the best Chapter Yet, The next Chapter´s will be better.**

**And a Question : Would you like more Shorter Chapters (Like now) or less chapters but longer ?**

**and now,**

**Like everytime, Have Fun. :D**

* * *

3 days have passed since Lenny and Lilly kissed. He and Lilly were hanging out the last days and fell in love more and more. Meanwhile, Oscar was allowed to leave the hospital early because he cured faster than expected.

"Lenny? Lenny where are you man?" Oscar looked around in the ship to find his friend.

He swam through the corridors, still looking for Lenny.

´Where the hell is he?´ He thought turning his head left and right.

Some seconds later he collided with a shark.

"Oww! Lenny, here you are." Oscar said rubbing his now hurting Head.

Oscar looked up, and to his surprise it was not Lenny he had collided with.

"Lino! uh, hey man." He said sheepishly and gulped.

Lino just raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Oscar, may i ask what are you doing here?" Lino asked.

"Uh.. I am just looking for Lenny, did you see him?" Oscar said.

"Hm. The last time i saw him he was in his office." Lino added "Excuse me, but I have to get something done now. Ciao." With those words Lino disappeared in His Office.

"See Ya man." Oscar said to Lino who was already around a Corner.

´Lenny's office. Should not be hard to find.´ He thought.

After some time, he found a door with the writing "Lenny's Office" on it.

´Finally!´ Oscar Cheered.

He opened the door and saw Lenny at his desk. Lenny had not noticed Oscar coming in cause he was doing some paperwork.

"Lenny, it took me forever to find you man."

"WHaaaa! ..." Lenny jumpend up "You almost gave me a Heart attack!..but.. Hey Oscar" He added while trying to catch the papers he accidentally had thrown around.

Sheets were flying through the room.

"Len, relax man." Oscar said obviously amused while helping Lenny to get the Papers back on the Desk.

"phuu man, those Paper are bigger than me." Exhausted, Oscar took a seat at the Desk.

"Yea..But hey, why are you even here Oscar?" Lenny gave Oscar an High Fin.

"Do i need a reason to come here and Visit my Buddy?" Oscar said.

"Of course not Oscar, but aren't you supposed to be at the Whalewash today?" Lenny gave Oscar a smirk.

"Nah, Sykes can handle this. But actually I'm here to invite you and your girl to a dinner with me and Angie,so what do you say man?"

"Sounds great. I'm sure Lilly would love to come." Lenny said.

"Allright then, i dont want to let Sykes wait so i better hurry now before he puffs up again. We talk later about the details Len." Oscar swam out.

"Uh-huh, See ya later Oscar." Lenny grinned and went back to the papers.

**_Scene Change_**

Meanwhile, far far away from the reef, in an old sunken warship someone was not Happy.

"WHAT!? What do you mean you did not found him?"

"Well Boss, w-w-we looked everywhere." One Dolphin stuttered.

"You are such a bunch of idiots." The Boss Dolphin Stood up. "How hard can it actually be to find a Don´s Son? You are such air heads!" The Boss got louder and louder. "Do you remember what happend to the last Ones wo brought me bad news?"

The three dolphins can still remember well. After they got no news from the Reef they literally were food to the Piranha´s.

"Boss, we wi-w-will find him, but please g- give us more time!" The 3 Dolphins begged the Boss.

The Boss swam over to the Window and glanced in the dark sea.

"Okay listen, because I'm such a nice guy I'll give you three more days to find him, If you dont, you are gonna be Piranha food, have I made myself clear?"

"Yes,yes. Thank you Boss!"

"Good,now get out of here before i change my mind."

The 3 Dolphins darted out of the Ship.

"Man, we are dead!" Dolphin 1.

"We are sooo dead." Dolphin 2.

"Listen Guys, we just need to find Don Linos son,ok? We have 3 days to do so. It cant be that hard!" Dolphin 3.

"I hope so, cause otherwhise we end like Will and John." Dolphin 1.

"I Liked those guys..." Dolphin 2.

"Cmon now, we need to find him!" Dolphin 3.

The three dolphins made their way to the reef.

**_Scene Change_**

*peep*

*peep*

*peep*

"Oh, Hey Lilly" Lenny nervous.

"Lenny!, How are you?"Lilly said.

"uh , Im fine. And You? "

"Me too, im just learning some new songs."

"Sound Nice." Lenny said

"Actually, it sounds better than it is,im just sitting here all day." Lilly Chuckled.

"Oh, im sorry we couldn´t meet today, but i had just so much stuff to do here."

"Lenny, it´s ok." Lilly said sweetly.

"Ok, .. Oh Hey Listen, Oscar just invited us to a Dinner with him and Angie,and i just wanted to ask you if you will come with me"

"Soo, it´s a date,huh?" Lilly asked.

"A-a Date?! uh.. maybe? Annnnd?"

"Well, i would love to,Lenny."

"Yesssssss!, Uh pff. I mean Cool"

Lilly just giggled at that.

"Allright, i will call you later and tell you the time and day,ok?"

"Ok,bye Lenny"

"Bye Lilly"

Lenny just stood there with a goofy grin for about 2 minutes. Meanwhile, Lino entered the room and could only laugh when he saw Lenny´s Face.

"Hello, anybody home?" Lino said while holding his Fin at lennys Face to wake him up.

"Uh,ah.. Hi Pop." Lenny grinned Sheepishly.

"Let me guess, good news?" Lino asked.

"Exactly. Im going on a date with Lilly." Lenny said still looking like a pup who just got his Christmas present.

"A Date?" Lino said.

"Yep. It´a Dinner with Oscar and Angie."

"Allright then, have fun pup."

"Thanks Pop."

* * *

**Neither knew Lenny, nor Lino what would happen the next days. But there is only one way to find out, Stay Tuned for the next Chapter!**

**And as you might already noticed, the three dolphins do not have any names, so make sure to suggest some, Cause this was not the last time u will see them :D (Spoiler).  
**

**See Ya in the Next Chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Questions

Hey guys, im Back with a new Chapter for you.

This One´s shorter than the other ones, sry for that. ^^

But now, Have Fun.

* * *

It was a nice Friday morning , and today Lenny had his date with Lilly together with Oscar and Angie. Everything seemed perfect. Except one thing, 3 dolphins were in search of Lenny.

"I tell you this is a stupid idea!" Noah said.

"Calm down, we just swim to Whalewash and ask for a vegetarian shark, nice and realxed." Logan said.

"I dont think they will talk to us after the boss has sent the other boys to beat up their Manager." Jayden said.

"They will" Logan added " Because they dont know we belong to the Boss and the other guys."

"Enough talking. We don't much time, come on." He added.

At the same time Oscar was in his Office sorting some Documents.

"Phu! I need a break, man" Oscar stood up to swim out of his Office over to Angie who was Currently on the Phone.

"Yes, yes. Ok, how about tommorrow ? Fine. Bye" Angie hung up.

"Hey Babe, wanna eat something ?" Oscar asked.

"Sure, but let me put those stuff back in the Storage room first." She answered.

"Be right back sweetheart" She said on her way to the Storage room.

The alley was dark even though it was the middle of the day. Wich was caused by the Shadow of some houses.

When she arrived she opened the door and put down the box.

´Alright´ She thought and closed the door behind her.

She was about to return to the Whalewash when she heard something behind a corner. She looked around briefly, but could not see anything and swam on.

Again

"Hello ? Is someone there?" Angie asked.

Silence.

´Very Funny´ She thought and swam.

"Actually, Yes, we've got a few questions." A voice spoke from behind a corner.

Angie turned around slowly.

"Who's there?" She said.

Angie saw three shapes coming closer.

"Wait, . . are you. . DOLPHINS?" She froze in fear.

Angie knew that they're not friends, she never saw those Dolphins around here.

_Scene Change_

Meanwhile, Oscar had been waiting at the entrance of the Whalewash. Angie was already 10 minutes gone.

´_Hmm, she is already gone for 10 Minutes now. Angie was never gone that long._´ Oscar thought looking towards the direction Angie was going before.

´_I better go looking for her._´ Oscar started to swim towards the Storage room.

"Ang? Hey Angie. Where are you?" Oscar looked around, but no sign of Angie.

He looked around the whole block. And Suddenly, he heard something.

"Oscar ? Im here honey." Angie said coming closer to him.

"Phu, man. I was searchin everywhere. where have you been?"

"Well, i just wantet to put the stuff back into the Storage room and suddenly those Dolphins showed up and th..."

"WAIT! Did they hurt you?! I swear to god if.. " Oscar showed his "muscles".

"No,no. It´s Alright. They just wanted to know where Lenny lives. i lied and say´d i dont know and so they disappeared" Angie said.

"Man, we need to tell Lenny those guys are around here." Oscar said.

"Yea, lets go!" Angie said grabbing Oscar on the Fin.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed , stay tuned.


End file.
